batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is the sequel to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Plot The Caped Crusader joins forces with the super heroes of the DC Comics universe and blasts off to outer space to stop the evil Brainiac from destroying Earth. Using the power of the Lantern Rings, Brainiac shrinks worlds to add to his twisted collection of miniature cities from across the universe. Now the greatest super heroes and the most cunning villains must unite and journey to different Lantern Worlds to collect the Lantern Rings and stop Brainiac before it's too late. Levels In the base game of Lego Batman 3, you have access to 15 story levels and a bonus level that references 1966 Batman. * Pursuers in the Sewer * Breaking BATS! * Space suits you, Sir! * Space Station Infestation * The Big Grapple * The Lantern Menace * Europe Against It * Big Trouble in Little Gotham * Power of Love * A Blue Hope * Jailhouse Nok * All the Rage * Need for Greed * Aw-Qward Situation * Breaking the Ice * Same Bat-Time! Same Bat-Channel! * Man of Steel DLC * 75th Anniversary DLC * Dark Knight Trilogy DLC * Arrow DLC * Bizzaro DLC * The Squad DLC Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tim Drake/Robin *Clark Kent/Superman *Alfred Pennyworth *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Green Loontern (Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers) * Green Arrow *Cyborg *The Flash *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Plastic Man *Nightwing * Kilowog * Star Sapphire * Atrocitus * Larfleeze * Saint Walker *The Atom *Bat-Mite *The Joker *Lex Luthor *Killer Croc *Solomon Grundy *Brainiac *Firefly *Cheetah *Batman of Zur-En-Arrh *Bleez *Billy Batson/Shazam *Bat-Cow *Krypto *Mr. Mxyzptlk *Batman (1966) *Robin (1966) *The Joker (1966) *The Penguin (1966) *The Riddler (1966) *Catwoman (1966) *Miss Martian *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle *Beast Boy *Condiment King *Music Meister *Cyborg Superman *Giganta *Detective Chimp *Kid Flash *Swamp Thing *Reverse-Flash *Captain Cold *Black Canary *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Adam West *Kevin Smith *Conan O'Brien *Arrow (DLC) *Diggle (DLC) *Huntress (DLC) *Slade Wilson (DLC) *Canary (DLC) *Malcom Merlyn (DLC) Voices *Troy Baker as Batman / Music Meister *Travis Willingham as Superman / Hawkman / Booster Gold *Laura Bailey as Wonder Woman / Catwoman *Scott Porter as Superboy / Aquaman *Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Nightwing / Shazam! *Charlie Schlatter as Robin / Flash *Bumper Robinson as Cyborg *Kari Wahlgren as Supergirl *Kimberly Brooks as Batgirl *Dee Bradley Baker as Brainiac / Plastic Man *Christopher Corey Smith as The Joker *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Marc Worden as Sinestro *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn / Poison Ivy *Fred Tatasciore as Killer Croc / Solomon Grundy *Roger Craig Smith as Bat-Mite / Riddler *Adam West as Himself / 1966 Batman / Gray Ghost *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *J.B. Blanc as Swamp Thing / Penguin *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck / Green Loontern *Kevin Smith as Himself *Jim Lee as Himself *Geoff Johns as Himself *Conan O' Brien as Himself Gallery LEGO Batman 3.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Batman.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Space.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Batman and Robin.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Sonar Batman Techno Robin.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Joker and Lex.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Cyborg.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Big Cyborg.jpg LEGO Batman 3 Plastic Man.jpg LEGO Batman 3 1966.jpg Lego-batman-3-art-wallpaper.jpg Lego-Batman-3-DLC-season-pass.jpg LegoBatman3-ArrowPack.jpg Lego-batman-3-header-3.png LEGOBatsuits-Batman3_BeyondGotham.jpg Unknown-1170.png|Killer Croc obtaining the sewer maps Trivia *Josh Keaton and Clancy Brown have previously voiced Green Lantern and Lex Luthor in the Green Lantern Animated Series and DC Animated Universe respectively. Videos File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham Teaser Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Trailer Comic-Con 2014 File:The Many Unique Characters in Lego Batman 3 - Comic Con 2014 File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Brainiac Trailer File:Lego Batman 3 Why We Think it's Adorably Awesome - NYCC 2014 File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Behind-the-Scenes Trailer File:LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham - Season Pass Trailer External links To be added References Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:Lego